Canción de Lágrimas y Amor
by Lalaith Quetzalli
Summary: OneShot MarinaCleff Él tuvo miedo de intentar, ella temió un rechazo, y los dos dejaron ir un sueño. Ahora, cinco años después, obtienen una nueva oportunidad para estar juntos. Una opotunidad brindada por una canción muy especial...


**Canción de Lágrimas y Amor**

_**Autora: Princesa Lalaith.**_

_..::Punto de vista de Ella::.._

La suave melodía del piano se interrumpió bruscamente, pero yo no le di importancia alguna. La verdad es que desde un tiempo atrás a pocas cosas le daba importancia yo.

- Zafira…

Escuché al pianista llamarme, pero no le contesté. ¿Cómo tener ganas de hacerlo cuando el nombre que pronuncian no es el tuyo¿Y cómo cambiar la opinión de gente que te ha llamado así por muchos años?

-Supongo que esto da por terminado el ensayo de hoy. –declaró el pianista. –Volveré a tiempo para la presentación.

-Mark… -lo llamé yo, y sé que se sorprendió porque rara vez lo hago.

-¿Sí? –inquirió él.

-Gracias. –fue todo lo que atiné a decir.

Él sólo sonrió levemente y se marchó.

Él me conocía bien, era uno de los pocos que lo hacían. Llevaba trabajando con él cinco años, desde poco después que me convirtiera en cantante, desde que me volviera "Lady Zafira". Aunque ni él conocía mi verdadero nombre, nadie de los que me rodeaban lo conocían.

Era un sacrificio que había tenido que hacer cuando eligiera llevar esta vida; mi nombre real me traía demasiados recuerdos…

Como todos los días, mi humor melancólico se apoderó de mí. Dejé el elegante bar donde me tocaría cantar esa noche. Siempre cantaba en diferentes bares, salones o restaurantes, muchas veces en mi ciudad natal, otras en alguna provincia.

No tuve ninguna interrupción para llegar a mi cuarto en el hotel. Pese a que en ese momento me encontraba en mi ciudad no tenía casa propia, y hacía mucho que no me quedaba a dormir en casa de mis padres, así que en vez de eso había hecho un trato con el gerente de ese hotel para que siempre tuviera un cuarto disponible para mí. Implicaba una reducción en lo que me pagaban por cantar, pero no importaba, después de todo, ganaba bastante.

Mark solía decir que me volvería millonaria en poco tiempo si me decidía a grabar un disco, pero yo siempre me había negado. No quería oír mi voz grabada, sonando en la radio o en un estéreo, quería sólo cantar yo misma.

Nadie lo entendía, no lo entendían porque yo no se los había permitido. El vago alivio que yo lograba cada vez que cantaba mi pena, mi dolor, mi amor perdido…

Recuerdo que una vez un periodista me definió como la "Dama de las Lágrimas Invisibles. Aquella que nunca llora, pero hace llorar a todos los demás."

Y es que después de tanto tiempo había aprendido a guardarme mis lágrimas, cuando menos la mayor parte del tiempo; la única manera que tenían mis emociones para salir era mi voz, así que cuando yo cantaba era cuando dejaba salir todo mi dolor, todo el sufrimiento que tenía guardado; la angustia de saber que tenía lo más grandioso que me podía ofrecer la vida…y lo dejé ir…

_..::Punto de vista de Él::.._

Me acomodé el saco, hacia algo de frío fuera de la torre, en especial con el viento continuo, un clima al que yo no estaba acostumbrado. Pero no por eso me iba a acobardar, ya no. Llevaba años diciéndome a mí mismo que iba a hacer esto, que finalmente iba a volver a esta ciudad, a verla a ella. Pero siempre mi maldita cobardía me detenía. Mi miedo a tenerle de nuevo, y de nuevo tener que dejarla ir, perderla como arena entre mis dedos, como arena de la playa que no olvido, que colinda con aquel mar que tanto deseo, y no logro alcanzar, el profundo mar de su cabello, y de su mirada…

Apenas salir de la torre pude ver un cartel pegado en un poste cercano. Anunciaban una gran y muy esperada presentación musical que tendría lugar esa noche en el bar de un conocido hotel. La cantante era conocida como "Lady Zafira", y aún con el cambio que le daba el maquillaje, el peinado y el elegante vestido, yo sabía que aún era ella, mi querida niña de ojos azules, mi amada sirena…

_..::Punto de vista de Ella::.._

Las lágrimas resbalaban por mis ojos para perderse entre el agua aromatizada de la tina en la que me encontraba, pero aún así yo no le daba importancia. Era algo que me sucedía de vez en cuando, permitir que mi dolor se expresara por mis ojos en vez de por mi boca; sólo permitía que sucediera cuando me encontraba sola, cuando sabía que nadie me juzgaría, que nadie sentiría pena o lástima por mí. Eso era algo que jamás soportaría.

No fue sino hasta que finalmente mis lágrimas pararon que yo salí de la tina. El agua llevaba ya rato fría, pero eso no importaba, el agua fría nunca me había molestado, me traía recuerdos de mi pasado, algunos menos dolorosos que otros.

Me sequé en silencio para después vestirme con uno de los vestidos más elegantes que tenía. Era de un azul metálico muy lindo, halter, con buena parte de la espalda al descubierto, largo hasta el suelo, aunque a partir de las rodillas se volvía semi-transparente. Haciendo juego iban un par de guantes de un azul un poco más pálido, y zapatos abiertos de tacón alto en un color un poco más oscuro. Mi cabello lo dejé suelto, siempre me había gustado más así.

Vi el reloj y noté que ya casi era la hora de la presentación, entonces abrí mi joyero de cristal y saqué de él mi posesión más valiosa, la única pieza de joyería que había usado yo durante los últimos cinco años: era una gargantilla hecha de un material que parecía como plata, pero mucho más fuerte, resistente y hermosa, me quedaba justo a la medida, y de ella colgaba algo que parecía una lágrima perfecta tallada en una piedra azul, tan azul como un zafiro. Era a esa joya que yo le debía mi 'nombre artístico'.

-Bien, aquí vamos… -me dije yo a mí misma.

Tan sólo voltear a ver el espejo pude ver el pánico que se reflejaba en mis ojos. Con el paso de los años había aprendido a ocultar cualquier expresión de mi rostro o mi cuerpo, pero mis ojos siempre habían sido las ventanas a mi alma, a mi dolor, a mi perdido amor…

-Tengo que dejar de recordar eso cada vez que voy a salir a una presentación. –suspiré con un dejo de ironía. –Aunque creo que es por eso que sólo sé cantar canciones de dolor…Porque es lo único que hay en mi corazón.

_..::Punto de vista de Él::.._

El hombre a la entrada del bar recibió mi chaqueta y la guardó junto con la de todos los que llegaban a oír a la famosa cantante. Él parecía sorprendido de verme, pero no pudo negar la invitación en mi mano, y es que era obvio que mi aspecto y mi vestimenta no encajaba del todo con la de todos los que estaban ahí reunidos. Yo prefería la ropa más sencilla.

Tomé asiento en una mesa sencilla, prácticamente quedaba escondida detrás de unas plantas, pero aún así tenía una vista perfecta del escenario.

La vi desde el momento en que entró. Con esa imagen de diosa y la actitud de una reina, mi querida niña, mi amada mujer…

La presentación inició con el repertorio normal de canciones, una tras otra, cada canción hacía que se encogiera mi corazón. Todos los sentimientos que ella transmitía, hacían que mi alma llorara. Había oído antes decir a las otras chicas aquel nombre que le había dado la reportera, pero nunca imaginé sentirme yo de ésta manera sólo al oírla.

Casi sin darme cuenta, cuando ella acababa de terminar una canción me levanté de mi lugar, y entre las sombras de aquella habitación me fui acercando lentamente.

-Mi sirena… -su nombre abandonó mis labios casi sin yo darme cuenta. –Marina…

_..::Punto de vista de Ella::.._

Estaba dando un pequeño sorbo a mi copa de agua mineral, lo cierto es que aunque muchos lo duden nunca he sido muy asidua a las bebidas alcohólicas; cuando de pronto me pareció sentir una presencia cerca. No había usado magia en mucho tiempo, pero esa presencia me resultaba simplemente imposible de olvidar.

-Marina…

El nombre llegó a mis oídos, seguido del sonido de cristal al romperse, la copa que yo había dejado caer en mi shock.

-¡Zafira! –exclamó Mark muy preocupado.

Yo no le contesté, simplemente me aferré al piano de cola para no caer al suelo. ¿Cómo era posible que esto me estuviera pasando¿Cómo podía ser que el mero sonido de mi nombre tuviera tales resultados en mí?

Pero yo sabía que no era así, no era únicamente el hecho de que fuera mi nombre, era el hecho de quien lo había pronunciado. Yo conocía esa voz…

Alcé mi cabeza y lo pude ver ahí, de pie, junto a la pared. El resto de los invitados no le habían puesto atención, aunque eso era obviamente porque él llevaba ropa casual, mientras que todos los demás acostumbraban saco y corbata.

-No lo puedo creer… -murmuré yo casi sin poder creerlo.

-¿Lady Zafira? –inquirió uno de los meseros.

-Estoy bien. –aseguré yo, de inmediato levantando todos los escudos para que no notaran cuanto me afectaba lo que acababa de suceder.

El mesero rápidamente limpió los vidrios y el agua, y Mark se levantó del piano. Sabía que se disponía a dar por terminada la presentación, pero yo quería hacer algo más antes de que todo terminara, era mi única oportunidad.

Le puse una mano en el hombro y lo detuve.

-¿Qué sucede? –inquirió él.

-¿Podemos hacer una más? –le pregunté yo en voz baja.

-¿Estás segura? –inquirió él, era uno de los pocos que realmente se preocupaba por mí.

-Sí. –asentí yo.

-Bien, tú eres la que manda. –declaró él, y volvió a sentarse al piano. -¿Cuál será?

En silencio yo pasé las hojas de sus partituras hasta la última de ellas. Mark me miró con una mezcla de sorpresa y confusión, y yo sabía por qué; esa canción la había compuesto yo misma, cinco años atrás, un día que había estado deprimida, y aunque él me había ayudado a darle música nunca la habíamos presentado.

Y sin embargo yo tenía que cantarla en ese momento. Tenía que cantársela a él.

_..::Punto de vista General::.._

Una por una las teclas comenzaron a sonar, suavemente, lentamente…

La joven cantante se giró un poco, y fijó sus ojos directamente en los del misterioso caballero al tiempo que comenzaba a cantar aquella canción, dejándola fluir desde su corazón:

-_Me dijiste que te ibas _

_Y tus labios sonreían _

_Más tus ojos eran pozos del dolor_

_No quise hablar, _

_Sólo al final te dije adiós…sólo adiós. _

Recuerdos se agolpaban en la mente de ella mientras cantaba. Recuerdos de los eventos que provocaran la existencia de esa canción, de lo que había sucedido cinco años atrás, que les había roto a los dos el corazón…

-_Yo no sé si fue el orgullo_

_O a que cosa lo atribuyo_

_Te dejé partir sintiendo tanto amor_

_Tal vez hacía falta sólo un: _

_Por favor…Detente amor._

Nunca ninguno se había atrevido a admitirlo, a decir que lo sucedido aquella noche había sido un error. Ella apenas había terminado la preparatoria, y él carecía de experiencia en el amor.

Por sugerencia de sus amigos, y al ver que ella no lo iba a visitar a él, él había ido. Le había sorprendido no encontrarla ya en su casa, sino viviendo en un hotel, y se había sentido por completo hechizado al escucharla cantar.

-_No sé…vivir si no es contigo_

_No sé…no tengo valor. _

Él había tenido toda la intención de decirle lo que sentía por ella, que la amaba y deseaba más que otra cosa quedarse a su lado para siempre. Pero su carrera como cantante parecía tan prometedora que al final calló.

Él tuvo miedo de obligarla a dejar algo que quería…

Ella tuvo miedo de que él aún la viera como tan solo una niña…

Y ambos dejaron ir el más grande sueño, el amor…

-_No sé…vivir si no es contigo. _

_No sé…no sé ni quien soy. _

Conforme avanzaba la canción Marina podía sentir como sus escudos iban cayendo. Su cuerpo se relajaba, dejando detrás la pose de muñeca perfecta.

Cleff estaba sorprendido de ver la manera en que ella parecía transformarse ante sus ojos, de una manera completamente opuesta a como lo había hecho esa noche. La noche en que él le dijo adiós, y ella lo dejó ir, sin decir una sola palabra, guardándose las lágrimas de la misma manera en que estaba tan acostumbrada a hacer en el presente…

Como la Dama de las Lágrimas Invisibles que era…

-_Desde el día que te fuiste_

_Tengo el alma más que triste_

_Y mañana sé muy bien va a ser peor _

_¿Cómo olvidar ese mirar desolador _

_Que era amor? _

Y entonces todos los escudos cayeron, las máscaras desaparecieron, y la verdadera Marina Ryuuzaki surgió, como no lo había hecho en cinco años…

Las lágrimas empezaron a fluir a la par con la voz, reflejando claramente los sentimientos que ella había guardado por tanto tiempo en su corazón.

-_No sé…vivir si no es contigo_

_No sé…no tengo valor. _

_No sé…vivir si no es contigo. _

_No sé…no sé ni quien soy. _

Mark estaba muy sorprendido, nunca había visto tal emoción en la expresión, ni siquiera en la voz de la joven mujer a su lado.

Era simplemente increíble.

-_No sé…no tengo valor._

Cleff también estaba en un profundo shock. El ver a su amada sirena así lo hacía desear más que nunca poder tomarla entre sus brazos, sostenerla como lo hiciera tantas veces en el pasado, y repetirle una y otra vez sus promesas de amor.

Pero no se atrevía, el miedo podía más que él…

Y como muchas veces antes, se contentaba sólo con mirar…

-_No sé…vivir si no es contigo_

_No sé…no tengo valor. _

Marina estaba llegando al límite, ella lo sabía; y francamente no le importaba lo que el resto del mundo pudiera pensar de ella.

En ese momento nada le importaba, sólo hacerle ver a ese hombre de mirada añil cuanto lo había amado, cuanto lo amaba todavía…

-_No sé…vivir si no es contigo. _

_No sé…no tengo valor… _

La canción llegó a su final, y Marina lentamente se dejó caer al suelo, se sentía muy cansada. Era extenuante dejar que los sentimientos tomaran el control.

Notó cómo alguien se arrodillaba frente a ella y la abrazaba. Supuso que sería Mark, tratando de ayudarla a levantarse para que volviera a su habitación…

-¿Mark? –inquirió ella en voz baja. Se equivocó.

-No. –respondió una voz masculina, profunda.

Marina perdió por completo la voz del shock y la sorpresa al tiempo que alzaba su mirada cerúlea para encontrarse con la añil del hombre frente a ella.

-Cleff… -dijo ella en un susurro. –Yo…

-Sh… -él la calló con un dedo sobre los labios, sonriendo. –Te amo…

-Yo también te amo. –murmuró ella. –Siempre lo he hecho, siempre lo haré.

-Lo sé. –dijo Cleff.

Y sin más preámbulos, sin importarles las miradas o los chismes, un beso unió sus labios, sus corazones, y sus almas…

_..::Punto de vista de Él::.._

El sol me dio en el rostro, lo cual hizo rápidamente evidente que no me encontraba en mis aposentos, yo acostumbraba cerrar las gruesas cortinas para evitar despertarme de ésta manera; aunque por otro lado, solía despertarme al alba, cuando dormía.

Una vez que recuperé la conciencia por completo entendí muchas cosas. Como el que por vez primera en un lustro había logrado dormir bien, y me había levantado hasta esta hora por una sencilla razón, una razón que tenía cabellos como el mar y ojos como zafiros, y se encontraba en ese momento entre mis brazos.

Mi querida sirena…Mi amada Marina…

La noche previa de alguna forma había conseguido llevarla hasta su habitación. Y una vez ahí habíamos dejado que nuestros sentimientos tomaran el control por completo, de la manera en que no nos lo habíamos permitido cinco años atrás.

Había sido simplemente increíble.

No hubo explicaciones ni excusas de ningún tipo. Sabíamos que muchos errores se habían cometido esa noche, hechos por los dos; pero ya eso había quedado atrás. Lo único que ahora importaba era que teníamos otra oportunidad para estar juntos, y no la pensábamos dejar ir.

_..::Punto de vista de Ella::.._

Con movimientos aparentemente mecánicos, por el hecho de que ya estaba acostumbraba a hacerlos, procedí a guardar mis posesiones en las maletas. Tenía mucha ropa sencilla y unos cuantos vestidos elegantes, eran pocos pero muy valiosos, pues habían sido hechos por una gran amiga mía: Caldina. Esos eran los vestidos que yo solía usar para mis presentaciones, no importaba que otro vestido me ofrecieran, ni siquiera que fuera de algún diseñador famoso, yo no usaba otro que no fueran los de Caldina.

Cuando terminé de hacer mis maletas observé mi reflejo en el espejo: el de una joven ataviada con una falda sencilla azul marino y una blusa blanca de mangas largas, medias y zapatos de un azul tan oscuro que casi era negro completaban el atuendo. Mi cabello lo detenía con una sencilla pinza, que lo único que hacía era evitar que éste me cubriera los ojos. Y como ya era costumbre, mi única pieza de joyería era mi gargantilla.

Pero lo principal fue que en el espejo podía ver a una joven mujer con ojos que resplandecían por la felicidad y el amor, ojos que brillaban aún más que la joya en mi cuello; por primera vez en mucho tiempo…

En ese momento mi teléfono sonó, y al darle un rápido vistazo al reloj noté lo tarde que era.

-¿Bueno? –contesté el teléfono. –Sí mamá, soy yo…No te preocupes por mí. Estoy bien…Es la verdad. Estoy bien, feliz…No, no es ninguna broma. Por primera vez en unos años puedo decir que soy completamente feliz…Disculpa por no haberte llamado, no tenía ni idea de la hora…No, me acabo de levantar hace apenas un rato…Ya sé que suena difícil de creer pero es la verdad…¿Que qué me pasó? Lo más maravilloso que me podía haber sucedido…Pues sí mamá, tienes razón, se trata de un hombre… -se apartó un poco el auricular para evitar quedar sorda por el súbito grito de júbilo. –Cálmate mamá por favor. Cualquiera dirías que estás más emocionada que yo…Pues es alto, de cabello lavanda, ojos añil, fuerte, guapo…Lo amo… -suspiró. –Tengo que decirte algo importante mamá…Me voy a marchar…Sí, ya lo decidí. Es lo mejor…Él no me lo ha pedido, aún, pero es que yo no quiero repetir el mismo error de hace cinco años…-suspiró de nuevo. –Ah no, no me hagas caso, yo me entiendo…El hecho es que me marcho, hoy mismo. Ya tengo hechas las maletas, sólo me falta cerrar la cuenta en el hotel y avisarle a Mark. ¿Le puedes pedir a papá de mi parte que se asegure que no le falte trabajo? No quiero que él tenga dificultades sólo porque yo he decidido finalmente marcharme…No, nada oficial, nada de declaraciones a la prensa. Me voy y ya. Así lo decidí…Gracias por tu apoyo mamá…Mándale besos a papá de mi parte…Los veré pronto… Adiós mamá…

Apenas había colgado el teléfono cuando sentí un par de brazos ciñéndose a mi cintura.

-¿Estás segura? –inquirió Cleff.

-¿De qué? –pregunté yo confundida.

-De esto. –señaló mis maletas. –De querer dejar todo lo que tienes, todo lo que eres… -señaló un cartel de mi presentación.

-Eso no es lo que soy, no realmente. –dije yo con sinceridad. –Es sólo lo que pretendí ser los últimos años, para no volverme loca por tu ausencia. –suspiré. –Es cierto lo que canté anoche. Sin ti no sé vivir…

-Ni yo sin ti.

-Es curioso sabes. Este collar, me lo diste tú. Durante todos éstos años no me acerqué a nada que tuviera que ver con Céfiro o con la magia, me negué a escuchar mi propio nombre por todos los recuerdos que me traía al imaginarte a ti pronunciándolo…Y sin embargo también me negué a usar vestidos que no fueran los de Caldina, o a usar un collar que no fuera el que tú me regalaste. Es como si no quisiera recordarte, pro al mismo tiempo tuviera demasiado miedo a dejarte ir por completo.

-Algo parecido me sucedió. Nunca volví a ir al mar después de que te fuiste, ni me atrevía a estar cerca cuando Lucy y Anaís hablaban acerca de sus visitas a Mundo Místico, sin embargo cuando hablaban de 'Lady Zafira' no podía evitar quedarme a escuchar todo lo que pudiera. Temía a tu recuerdo, pero no podía evitarlo.

Yo sólo suspiré, y él me atrajo con suavidad para un beso; corto y mucho menos atrevido que los que compartiéramos la noche previa, pero no por ello con menos sentimiento.

-Bueno, ya sólo tengo que hablar con el gerente para cerrar la cuenta, despedirme de Mark, y entonces podremos irnos. –dije yo con una sonrisa.

.---.

Lo primero fue fácil. El gerente quedó muy sorprendido cuando le dije que no tenía planeado volver en ninguna fecha próxima, y que lo más probable era que nunca volviera; sin embargo no había nada que pudiera hacer para cambiar mi decisión.

Fue cuando salí de la oficina que vi a Mark, estaba en pie en el vestíbulo, observándome muy atentamente, como buscando algo.

-¿Qué buscas? –inquirí yo con honesta curiosidad.

-Tus máscaras. –respondió él con honestidad. -¿Dónde están? No las encuentro.

No pude evitarlo, una carcajada salió de mi garganta.

Eso pareció sorprenderlo aún más.

-Nunca, en todos los años que llevo de conocerte, te había visto sonreír, mucho menos te había oído reír. –admitió él.

-Eso es porque tenía demasiado dolor en mi corazón, pero ya todo eso quedó atrás. –le dije yo con una amplia sonrisa.

-¿Lista? –preguntó Cleff acercándose en ese momento, llevaba mis maletas.

-Un momento Cleff. –le dije yo.

-¿Te vas? –Mark parecía confundido. –¿Por qué?

-Porque ha llegado la hora de que lo haga. –dije yo sinceramente. –Estos años que estuvimos juntos, viajando y con las presentaciones, han sido maravillosos. Eres una persona maravillosa Mark, el mejor amigo que he tenido. Pero ya es tiempo de que yo me de la oportunidad que, por miedo, me negué hace tiempo. ¿Y quien sabe? Quizás sea la oportunidad para que tú obtengas la fama que te merezcas como un gran concertista, porque lo eres.

-Supongo que esto es un adiós definitivo. –dijo Mark con un dejo de tristeza.

-A mi carrera, sí, definitivamente. –asentí yo sin dudar. –Pero a ti me gustaría volver a verte, quizás pueda visitarte en un futuro. Después de que me haya establecido.

-Me encantará. –aseguró Mark. –Después de todo, alguien va a tener que ser el 'tío honorario' de los maravillosos hijos que tendrás algún día.

Me sorprendió mucho ese comentario. Al parecer él notaba más cosas de las que yo imaginaba que pudiera ver. Finalmente sólo sonreí.

-Claro que sí Mark. –le dije yo sin dudar.

-Entonces buena suerte Zafira. –dijo él abrazándome.

-Marina… -murmuré yo en su oído con suavidad. –Mi verdadero nombre, es Marina.

Él sonrió aún más.

-Hasta luego Marina. –se despidió de mí.

-Hasta luego Mark. –repliqué yo. –Y buena suerte a ti también.

_..::Punto de vista de Él::.._

Habían pasado varias semanas ya desde nuestra llegada al palacio de Céfiro, los dos juntos; y yo estaba segura que nunca terminaría de agradecer a los cielos el poder irme a dormir noche tras noche con ella entre mis brazos, y despertar cada día con el olor de su cabello.

-¿Cleff? –escuché su suave voz llamarme.

El escucharla pronunciar mi nombre era una dicha que yo una vez temí nunca volver a sentir. Que tonto fui al no haberla buscado antes, cinco años me había tomado el aceptar el error que había sido darme por vencido, cinco años de lágrimas y sufrimientos que nos hubiéramos podido evitar si yo no hubiera sido tan orgulloso para aceptar la verdad. Pero ahora lo había hecho, y gracias a eso estábamos finalmente juntos.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas viéndome dormir ésta vez? –inquirió Marina.

Podía ver esa linda sonrisa bailando en sus labios, una sonrisa que le traía tanta dicha a mi corazón, como nunca creí sentir.

-No mucho. –le respondí. -¿Te parece si bajamos a desayunar?

Ella asintió y sin más se levantó de la cama.

Minutos después salimos de la recamara tomados de la mano, como ya era nuestra costumbre. Había sido increíble ver la cara de todos, especialmente de Ascot y Latis, la primera mañana que nos vieron entrar al comedor de esa manera. La del convocador de criaturas era de honesta felicidad y satisfacción, no podía esperar menos de quien me convenciera de ir a buscar a mi amada sirena en primer lugar. La del espadachín mágico era de completo asombro, cualquiera diría que acababa de ver a su hermano de nuevo (aunque de hecho hay quienes aseguran que su hijo, suyo y de Lucy, es en realidad su hermano reencarnado…).

_..::Punto de vista General::.._

Se disponían a empezar el desayuno cuando Lucy, Latis y su hijo de tres años llegaron.

-Tú. –dijo Lucy con una gran sonrisa y mirando directamente a Marina. -¿Tienes alguna idea del escándalo que causó tu pequeño acto de 'escapismo'?

-No. –dijo ella con honestidad.

-Eres el titular de todos y cada uno de los periódicos y noticieros, tanto de radio como de T.V. –declaró Lucy. –Todos hablan de la misteriosa desaparición de 'Lady Zafira'. Unos dicen que moriste en un extraño accidente, otros que fuiste secuestrada, y unos más aseguran que te escapaste con un misterioso caballero para casarte en secreto.

-Por lo menos algunos están cerca de la realidad. –dijo Marina con una sonrisa traviesa.

Sin embargo, en vez de escucharse la risa, reinó el silencio.

-¿No les dijimos? –inquirió Cleff pasando un brazo por la delicada cintura de ella. –Marina y yo nos vamos a casar.

-¡¿En serio?! –exclamó Lucy con gran emoción. -¡Felicidades!

Tras unos momentos de shock el resto de los amigos procedieron a dar las felicitaciones y sus mejores deseos a la pareja de prometidos.

Tantas cosas habían cambiado en los últimos cinco años.

De Lágrimas Invisibles a Sonrisas Abiertas…

De Canciones de Sufrimiento a Melodías de Amor…

De la Pena a la más absoluta Felicidad…

De Zafira a Marina…

_Y todo gracias a una Canción creada del Dolor y el Amor…_

* * *

Nota de la Autora: 

Como ya todos saben MKR no me pertenece, bla, bla, bla… es de las Clamp.

La canción es cantada por "Il Divo" en su disco "Siempre". Se las recomiendo. La canción es un cover, pero no por eso menor hermosa. Pese a que la canción sea cantada por hombres, me pareció que quedaría bien para alguien como Marina. Les recomiendo que si pueden la pongan mientras leen esto; quizás así sientan lo que yo sentí mientras lo escribía. Yo me inspiré de pronto, una de las primeras veces que la oí. Sabía que no me podría sacar la canción de la cabeza hasta que escribiera esto y pues lo hice.

Dejen sus reviews o manden sus mensajes a


End file.
